legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
Mounts are an unreleased alternate way of transportation for Minifigures. There are many mounts in LEGO Universe, including horses and cars. Because of the game's closure, mounts are not obtainable unless given by Mythrans. Skateboard The skateboard is an invisible mount that disables movement when equiped. It has the icon of a red mission giver shirt and was given away on January 28th, 2012. Test Contest HoverBoard The "Test Contest HoverBoard" is an unreleased mount. Minifigures would have stood on it, and hovered around worlds. On January 28th, 2012 at about 4:15 PM (EST), a Mythran gave hoverboards out in a giveaway. Car Mounts The car mount is an unreleased, Mythran-only mount. It was never given away. Racecar Mounts The racecar mount is an unreleased mount in LEGO Universe. It will never be released due to the game's closure. There were two variants of this mount: one with wheels and one without them. Horse Mounts The Horse Mount is the only working mount that was ever obtained by players in LEGO Universe. It was given to players during a Mythran giveaway. The horse mounts allow players to attack, but no damage is inflicted on enemies. Also, players cannot chat, teleport, or use select bouncers while on a mount. Released Horse Mount Horse Mount Glitches *Since horse mounts are incomplete, many bugs have been found while riding them. (i.e. All Binoculars and Story Plaques are marked un-viewed, and all Emotes are shown even if players have not unlocked them.) *While using the newer version of the horse mount (Objects_14535_name model), the minimap no longer tracks players' movements, they cannot chat publicly, and they cannot interact with anything. On this version, players can move as fast as a speed boost as long as the player is on it. *While using the older version of the horse mount (Objects_7089_name item), the standard issues with the newer version do not apply. This version is incorrectly attached to the player model and is likely considered a piece of equipment (possibly a waist item) allowing it to be used in tandem with the normal horse as well as while using rockets, cars and other instances that do not normally allow mounts. However, this version does not boost speed. *Even though the newer version of the horse mount is a model, it can not be placed on a property, but can be ridden in build mode. *Sometimes when using the newer version of the horse mount and a bouncer the horse will not be able to move after using it. This can be fixed by dismounting and remounting the horse. *Riding on a mount also allows players to sneak past the parrots in the pirate camp that are guarding the treasure chest. *It is possible to go Out of Bounds on a horse mount, because any time life points or damage are taken while on horseback will cause you to dismount through the back. By placing the back of the horse on what players wish to bypass, and either restoring life or equiping a maelstrom infected weapon, they will almost instantly fall behind the point they wished to bypass, if done correctly. *A player on a horse can move around in the Survival minigame before it starts. *While riding on the horse, players can perform certain actions they normally can't do, such as play the piano and run at the same time. Usually, while doing these things, players would be standing still, but on a horse mount they are able to move around. Another example is that if one summons Scratch, he will summon where they mounted their horse, while the player is free to move about. *When riding a horse through the Ninjago Monastery, the cut-scene with Lord Garmadon will randomly repeat playing near the entrance to the monastary. It occurs within entering a certain area and leaving, and without dismounting there is no way to avoid viewing this clip. *Valiant or two-handed weapons will appear as one-handed is equipped when riding a horse mount. *Jetpacks do not work while on a mount. Mech Mounts Large mechs were planned for later release, but were never seen. They were not items, simply vehicles in certain areas. They ran using fuel and stopped working once they ran out. When in these mechs, a player could destroy smashables by walking over them. Weapons were also planned to be added to them. Trivia *On January 8, 2012, a GM named Shival sent horse mounts and other items to players. *The working horse mount (14535) in-game is actually listed in the Models part of the Backpack while the broken mount (7089) is an item. *Holding shift while moving allows the horse to stand up, and walk like a minifigure. *A player named White was the first player to have a working horse mount. *An ex-developer named StrangeQuark showed off unreleased items, including a horse mount, to players and was, as a result, banned from the game. *According to ex-LUP Flambridge, dragon mounts were planned alongside the horse mounts. *In Ivantest.xml, the horse mount is described as "The Magical Mystery Horse".Ivantest.xml Line #84098 *Both versions of the horse mount can be equipped at the same time, however, many glitches may occur when doing so. Gallery Horse Mount Model.png|Horse Mount Model Horse Standing.png|Horse while player holds SHIFT Horse In-Motion.png|Horse in-motion Horse Jumping.png|Jumping Horse Horse Mount.png|A player riding a horse mount normally. Horse 2.png|Another player standing still on a horse. Horse 1.png LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 16-30-02.jpg|The glitched (Objects_7089_name) horse mount LU horse glitched pic 1.png|Objects_7089_name Horse Mount LU horse glitched pic 3.png|A Player using both horse mounts at once Horse Mount Face Texture.png|Horse texture Horsing Around|Horse animations by Erik Beyer Car Mount.JPG|Ex--Developer StrangeQuark showing off a Moon Buggy Mount References See Also *Plane Category:Gameplay Category:Items